


A talk and a trip

by YujA_ks



Series: Life and Love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bed-Wetting, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Diapers, Epilepsy, First Love, First Time, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Conditions, Medicine, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Neighbors, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Parents, Sex Education, Sharing a Bed, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Side Effects, Stuttering, Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, The Talk, Trans Kim Seokjin | Jin, Trans Male Character, latex allergy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/YujA_ks
Summary: A few months into their relationship, Taehyung and Jungkook go on a school trip together.Their parents make sure that they are ready for whatever will happen there.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Life and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the characters and ages (including the characters that are not mentionned in the story):
> 
> Yoongi - 39  
> Hoseok - 38  
> Jimin - 17  
> Jungkook - 15  
> Taehyun - 6  
> Kai - 6
> 
> Hoseok and Yoongi are a couple they have 2 kids each, respectively Jungkook and Taehyun (Hoseok) and Jimin and Kai (Yoongi)
> 
> Seokjin - 40  
> Namjoon - 38  
> Taehyung - 17  
> Yeonjun - 15  
> Soobin - 14  
> Beomgyu - 7
> 
> Seokjin and Namjoon are married and are proud fathers of 4 boys. Taehyung is their biological son while the three youngers are adopted.
> 
> Chan - 40  
> Changbin - 38  
> Minho - 16  
> Hyunjin - 14  
> Jisung- 14  
> Felix - 14  
> Seungmin - 13  
> Jeongin - 7
> 
> Chan and Changbin are married. Felix is their only biological kid, Jisung and Jeongin had been adopted as babies while they fostered the other boys before adopting them.

Ever since Namjoon had found them kissing for the first (third) time in the projection room three months before, Taehyung hadn't come to come sleep at their place often and tomorrow would be the first time and then the day after, on Sunday, they’d go on their trip to Jeju Do. Jungkook was quite excited and nervous about it.

If Taehyung hadn't been sleeping at their place it wasn’t because the boys' were now together. Far from that, both Taehyung's dads, Yoongi and Jungkook’s Appa were happy for the two boys.

It was mostly because the two boys had to spend their weekends preparing stuff for the two and a half weeks trip to Jeju Do at school. But also because Tae often had to babysit his younger brother Beomgyu since Namjoon and Jin were overall busy with their work. These days the both of them had lots to do as they started a partnership with a rather unknown clothing brand that advocated for LGBTQ+ rights along with their jobs everyday jobs as model (for Jin) and producer (for Namjoon).

The trip was now approaching. At first it had been quite catastrophic for Jungkook. Both him and Felix, his best friend that was a year younger, had been refused permission to come along with the rest of the dance team.

They both suffered from epilepsy and the school was scared of their seizures. It took Yoongi and Chan (Felix's dad) a few weeks to convince the school that it would actually go well. Yoongi would be part of the trip even though he was no a Music nor a PE teacher since he was Jungkook's _stepfather_. The two boys would be placed in a separate bedroom with Felix's big brother, Minho, who was seizure trained instead of the two dorm-like rooms that the school rented for the rest of the students.

  
  


So, in two days from now, the 22 students of the school band and the 9 members of the dance team that would be part of the trip (because the ones that were on the cheerleading team like Jimin would stay and cheer on the soccer tournament week that took place at the same time as their trip) would take the bus to Mokpo and then the ferry to join the Island and it would take approximately 9 hours all in all.

Everything on the program was about dance and music for the first 2 weeks and at the end of the trip, the music band would appear in the background of a Music Video. They didn't know which Idols it would be. All they knew was that it was a band under CCB Entertainment aka Felix's dads' company where Namjoon worked.

  
  


The brand new experience and all this preparation led Jungkook where he was now, sitting in the kitchen and watching his father cook dinner because he claimed that he needed to talk to the teen.

Hoseok sat Jungkook on the kitchen island, not that the teenage boy wasn't able to get on the island on his own but anyway … Usually he just avoided sitting there because Yoongi didn't like it very much.

"Appa, what did you want to, to, to talk about?"

"About you and Tae."

"Hum, is there a problem?", he frowned.

"No, you're absolutely lovely. It's just that, you guys are gonna go on the trip together on Sunday and for the 2 next weeks and what has to happen will happen."

"Wait, are we, we’re re-really having this talk?"

"Yes and Jin hyung will have it with Tae."

"Appa! Really? Did you ask Tae's father to give him THE talk? That's embarrassing.", he whined. 

Hoseok looked at him and smiled. Jungkook was flushed with one of the shades of pink his cheeks could take when he was embarassed. His cheeks were burning. 

"I just want you to be safe. You're teenagers, it's totally normal to want to have sex.", Hoseok said with a reassuring smile.

"Appa!"

"Let's talk for real, bud. Did you ever get around the whole _having sex_ deal with Tae?"

"No ..."

"But?", he asked when he saw that Jungkook waited for approval to keep talking.

"I want it to happen but I, I, I think he finds me too young."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Or maybe I'm not a-a-atta-attractive."

"Jungkook, no, no I'm sure that's not what he's thinking. I know it's not the case. You're a handsome young man."

Hoseok brushed Jungkook's cheek with his clean hand and the boy gave him a small smile to answer the soft affection gesture. The man constantly did those kinds of little things to him, sometimes excessively but it was always comfortable and sweet and Jungkook knew that it was his Appa’s way to show love and care.

"Beautiful like your mother.", Hoseok added. 

They weren't on good terms but his father never missed an opportunity to remind him or Taehyun about their mother that for sure didn't do enough efforts for them but that wasn't what mattered just right now, at least his Appa was always here for him.

Jungkook shook his head. It wasn’t the time to think about Eomma, it wasn’t the time to get sad because he could see Eomma just once a year now that she lived in Japan, just ... not the moment.

"I just think that Taehyung may be a little scared.”, the man told him before starting to cut another carrot. “You never know what he did or didn't in terms of sex, not until you ask him, plus you’re still very young, the both of you and experience isn't exactly that existant at your ages."

"Appa. Hum, I, do you think he doesn't want to because I have ep...pilepsy?"

"Maybe he is scared that you'll have a seizure as well but I don't think it's because of the epilepsy, Kookie. He probably is shy. Is sex something you ever talked about?"

"Yes."

"That's good already, it's not like it’s taboo. Well, the definition of teenager is horny so it would be weird if you didn’t talk about it at all.”

“Appa!”, he whined.

“Yes, sorry, I’m getting lost with my point. I’m not doing that to annoy you. We need to have a talk before you boys do anything together, though."

"I know how to use a condom! I learned in class."

"Well did your class tell you that you shouldn't use massage oil or lotion with condoms? Because I've found lotion under your bed once when cleaning and you can pretend it was for your body but I was a teenager as well as some point."

Jungkook choked on air. Jimin hyung had told him that lotion was discreet enough to not be suspicious but he’d been wrong. 

“I sure hope that's not what you're planning to use."

"Appa!", he whined once again.

"Oil breaks latex so you can't use lotion as it contains oil, you need real lube and if you need some I’ll give you, you just need to ask."

"Appa, can we n-not?"

"No we can't. Let's make a deal. You prove me that you know how to practice safe sex with your boyfriend and I'll let you go. Even if it's not happening during the trip or anytime soon, I just need to know that you'll be alright when it’ll happen."

"OK.", Jungkook breathed out.

"So tell me."

"Hum, we can have sex with the butt part.”, he shyly says.

“Anus.”

“I know the name! I just … don’t say.”

“Well, using the right words is as important as the rest. I’ve always hear _if you’re not grown enough to use the right words then you’re not grown enough to have sex_ and I think it’s right.”

“Alright. Need condoms for oral sex. Hum, lube is very very important but _no oil, real lube_. Oh, consent, con-consent is the key. When you pull the con-condom off, you need to check to see if it broke. 

"Fine. Just a tip, for your own sake clean up after sex. And not with a sock, that's Eww. But with a damp warm towel”

“Warm warm warm and d-damp towel to clean”, he said, nodding to himself. “And on that, I'm leaving. It was very awkward Ap…pa."

“If you have questions … whenever."

Jungkook nodded and went to his room. It had been awkward but his Appa was the kindest and he hoped he’d be able to use the towel tip on him and Tae soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo and comments, tell me if you see any error so I can fix.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin had called his 3 older sons in the living room. Now it was unusual, they were never really called and didn’t have conversations that were so formal that they needed the 3 teenagers reunited in the same room. 

Taehyung wondered what the hell it could be about, did they make something wrong? 

He was the last to join in. On the couch, Yeonjun and Soobin send him confused and concerned looks. It seemed that they didn’t know what it would be about either.

“Appa, is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just need to talk to you. It’s about the trip.”

“Hum?”

Out of the three, Soobin looked the most confused.

“I know you learn all kinds of things from your friends and from school nowadays but I wanted to make sure you were prepared for what could eventually happen. School trips are fun until you find out that one of your friends got pregnant and another got an STI as the result of it.”

“Oh god, Jin Appa, can I … go? I’m not planning on having sex with anyone!”, Yeonjun whined.

“No, you stay.”

“But I don’t have a partner or anything, they do, not me.”

“Wait, did I miss something? Soosoo?”, their father said.

“Yeonjun-ah! You promised.”, he whined.

“Sorry! But I don’t want to go through **_THE_ **talk again!”

Soobin looked like his brother had just thrown a grenade at his face and from Taehyung’s point of view it was hilarious.

“Guys, guys, it’s alright, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want Soobin, it’s alright.”

“But now you know!”, the 14 years old whined.

“I do but if you’re not ready to tell me more about your relationship with whoever it is, you don’t have to. I just needed to go through some basics with you guys. Sex wise, like you all understood.”

“I don’t want to, Appa!”

“Yeonjun, please hear me out. Just a few minutes.”

“Can’t you just hand me the condoms like you did the first time we talked about it and stop it there? I know about sex and I know I’m not going to have it anytime soon. Not after what happened last time!”

“Fine. It’s latex free!”

Jin took out a box of condoms and gave it to Yeonjun who ran upstairs faster than he’d come down.

“You two stay here. I need to talk to you.”

“Hum, Appa, not to be rude but I don’t think I need the sex talk. I mean we already talked about it more than once and I’m 17.”

“And virgin!”, his little brother quickly added.

“Snitch!”

“Yeonjun got off with it because you both know what happened last month. By the way, I got you latex free condoms too. We can’t be too sure. But what I wanted to talk about with you wasn’t the whole deal. I just wanted to know if you had questions, since we’ve already been through the whole talk … hum ... two years ago, right?”

“Yes, two years ago, when I didn’t know what a rim job was, thank you very much for the image that still haunts me Appa!”, Soobin told him with a smile

“I wasn’t _that_ graphic.”

“Tell that to the peach!”

Jin laughed. Until Soobin it had been Namjoon that did the sex ed talks. But he was way too formal and too medical… going through every term with the two olders when they’d reached their twelfth birthday and leaving them more confused than anything. Jin was more of a demonstrator, and he’d used fruits to show the boys what he’d been talkin about, he may have gone too far with that peach.

“I traumatized you and I am still sorry.”

Soobin laughed. 

  
  


“Anyway, you know everything you need to know right?”

“Yes Appa”, the younger said.

“Don’t forget to check the condoms after use them and no matter how panicked you are and how fucked up the situations can get, you can always call me.”

“You’re saying that about Yeonjun, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Hum, if you have questions you can ask me or Namjoon anytime.” 

“If we ask Appa Joon, he’ll go take one of the encyclopedias before answering.” _And that was a true experience … from when Tae was 13._ “I’d rather ask to the internet.” 

“No, Taetae, come to me, I’ll do my best answering you.”

Jin told them that they could go back to whatever they wanted to do and Soobin disappeared but Taehyung stayed on the couch. Jin joined him there.

“Is everything alright Taetae?”

“Hum, I am wondering.”

“Go on.”

“Did you ever had sex with a disabled person?”

“No, never. I’ve only ever had cis abled guys in bed.”, he truthfully answered.

“Do you think it affects … hum … you know?”

“It must depend, I mean, it must be different depending on the disability. But I guess we’re talking about epilepsy here, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

“Jungkook’s epilepsy is something you both have to live with, sweetheart. It doesn’t mean that it’ll be easy but no matter what happens, it doesn’t have to change anything. Honestly, from what I’ve heard from your uncle Yoongi, Jungkook is doing just fine like every other teenage boy in most fields, if not better.”

“But I guess you never came to talk about Jungkook sexual health. It would actually be extra weird if you did. God, Appa, did you ever tell anything embarrassing about me to uncle Yoongi?”

“Yes, actually, it’s not common but yes, we’ve already talked about you and Jimin. As an example, he knows that you came crying at our bedroom door the first time you had a nocturnal emission because you thought you’d wet your bed.”

“Appa!!"

“Tae, it was years ago, you were too young back then and you hadn’t received the talk. It’s not your fault if you thought you’d wet the bed. Your Joonie Appa hadn’t warned you yet. I’ve never been through that but I think every 11 year old boy would be confused if out of nowhere they’d wake up to a damp bed.”*

“You didn’t have to tell uncle Yoonie.”, he said with a pout.

“Do you want to hear something embarrassing about Jimin so you can feel better about it? Only if you promise not to tease him, for real Tae, I don’t want you to go tease him about whatever he does.”

“I promise.”

“Your uncle thinks his gigantic plush collection doesn’t have exclusively a cuddling purpose as he often finds a new one in the dryer when Jimin does his laundry.”

Tae laughed, he didn’t expect it but after all, him and his numerous cum socks couldn’t blame Jimin. He took his time laughing it out and Jin made him promise once again not to tell Jimin about it.

“Hum, Appa, can I ask you something else?”, he asked once he calmed down.

“Sure.”

“Hum, how do I make Jungkook understand that I do not want to be the one giving anal?”

“You just tell him.”

“Did it work like that for you and Appa?”

“Well, it was easier for us, back then it wasn't that easy to buy dildos and I didn't especiallywant to anyway. Wait, remind me something … do you still remember that you’re coming directly from this handsome body?”, he said with one of his cheeky smiles.

“Oh Appa, for God’s sake, I don’t need to remember that.”

“Well, the stretch marks you left on my belly are a great reminder of your 9 months stay in here. Deal with it!”

“I think your stretch marks are beautiful Appa.”, he shyly said.

“Thank you Taetae. Do you want to cook with me? So we can talk a bit more if you want.”

Taehyung agreed and they both went to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo and comments, tell me if you see any error so I can fix.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tae arrived at the Min - Jung house, Jimin was pouting. Jimin would have preferred to go to Jeju instead of staying for the soccer tournament but the cheerleading team came first (it was even written on their extra activities contracts).

“Come on Minnie, don’t be mad.”, Tae kept telling him but nothing did.

“You’re both leaving me to have a cute romantic vacation on Jeju.”

“But like that you won’t have to third wheel, you’ve been complaining about that for two months now.”, Taehyung told him as they were together in Jimin and Jungkook’s shared room.

“Because I was your platonic lover before Jungkookie and you were together!” 

Jungkook took Jimin in his arms from behind and the older didn’t fight. Jungkook was getting stronger everyday and even though he still had to grow he could easily overpower his stepbrother to force him into a hug.

“We love you hy-hy-hyung!” 

“You say that but when I’m not here you are too busy being all mushy to even think about me.”

They all laughed. Jimin was their number one supporter and as a best friend and big brother he was stuck with the two. 

There were a few knocks to the door of their bedroom and Jimin's Appa’s face appeared in the door frame.

“Boys, go get ready for bed, we leave at 5.30 tomorrow morning.” 

“Yes Seonsaengnim”, Taehyung said with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Oh boy, will I have to endure that for 2 and a half weeks?”

“Well, am I allowed to call you uncle during the trip?”

“You’re not allowed to call me anything but that, don’t want you calling me teacher or anything like that!”

“Yes sir.”

“Kim Taehyung!”

“Sorry Uncle Yoon.”, Taehyung said, going to hug Jungkook.

“Go to bed guys. And Tae.”

“Yes?”

“Stay in Jimin’s bed.”

Jungkook got red at Yoongi's words and Jimin just laughed his ass off while Taehyung nodded. Hoseok was slightly more open to the option of letting the boys have sex under their roof than Yoongi and both Jimin and Jungkook knew that.

"He's r-right though. Taetae hyung, you should stay in bed with Minnie, it's bigger.", Jungkook said once Yoongi left the room.

Jimin rolled his eyes.  _ As if it was about the size of the bed …  _ could be read on his face.

Taehyung took his pajama from the small bag he'd brought along and started to change. Jungkook grew redder than he was already while looking at his boyfriend's back. He took his clothes from his part of the closet and went to the bathroom to get changed.

"Minnie, do you think I make Jungkook uncomfortable?"

"Hum?"

"He always goes away to change and doesn't want me in his bed tonight.", Tae confessed to his best friend.

"He just has habits, he always uses the bathroom to change simply because he's shy. Talk about it with him."

Taehyung looked at him and nodded. A second after his big smile was back on his face.

When Jungkook appeared in the bedroom, he jumped in his bed, not coming to hug Tae or anything and Jimin saw his best friend’s smile disappear. He looked concerned, as if he’d done something wrong, and well that was probably what the other wondered. Jimin grabbed Taehyung by the shoulders and dragged him to his bed that they’d share for the night (just like every other time when Tae came to sleep at their place).

Not long after they settled in bed, Taehyung started to move restlessly and Jimin groaned. Usually Tae cuddled to sleep but he wasn't moving like that.

“Taehyung, stop moving!”

“Jiminie, I can't help but wonder why … ?”

“Ask him. Not me!”

Without waiting another minute Tae jumped out of the bed and went to the other side of the room. He got on his boyfriend's bed after climbing over the toddler guard on the side of it and tried to wiggle his way under Jungkook’s blanket. 

“Taetae?”

“Yes, come on, make room for me Kookie.”

“But …”

“I’ll go sleep with Jiminie, I promise, just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend before.”

“Hum, 'lr-right but, but don’t touch my bu-buttt, though.”

“Well, I kinda planned for you to touch mine, not the other way around.”, he said with an audible smile. “But not right now.”

“Oh, you don't … t-top?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all but, but since you're older I … thought, hum…"

"Oh Kookie, no, that's not how it works. Of course, I can try if you want me to but it's not what I'm the most comfortable with."

Taehyung pushed his hand in Jungkook's black locks, brushing them back from his forehead that he rarely ever saw, to lay a kiss on it. Jimin's night light was bright enough to let him see Jungkook's wide doe eyes.

"Hyung, did you ever try?", he whispered even lower.

"Not with people but yeah … I mean, I gave handjobs a few times in the school's bathroom but apart from that I've never done anything with people. I recently got myself a pretty decent toy though and I really like it."

"Oh."

"Hey Kookie, can you tell me why you didn't come kiss me goodnight earlier?", he pouted.

"Cause I was ready to get in bed and, and, and, and, and, and, and", he paused and breathed, "I forgot?" 

"Did I make you uncomfortable at some point, lovie?"

"No!", he whisper-yelled.

"Can you tell me the truth then?"

"Hyung, I'm n-no not lying."

Taehyung sighed, he knew it wasn't true but what could he do if Jungkook didn't want to tell him?

"You'll tell me one day? It's OK if you're not at ease telling me now but one day?"

"Yes."

"Then let's cuddle some more and I'll go back to Jimin's bed."

"Hyung."

"Yes?"

"You pro-probably know already. I'm just not comfortable with it. No-nothing's wrong with whatever you did."

"I'm glad to know that it's not me that upset you to the point you didn't come for a night kiss."

Taehyung kissed his forehead again and Jungkook melted in his arms.

After a bit Jungkook started to fall asleep and as Taehyung promised, he went back to his best friend's bed after softly kissing him again.

Jimin groaned when he climbed back in the bed.

"Can't you be even louder?"

"Did I wake you up princess Minnie?"

"Shut up and cuddle with me!"

"Sure thing, mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo if you liked this.  
> I would love to read your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know it's been some long ass time since I posted anything on AO3 but between the end of last year, school, my internship and just life in general it was a bit complicated. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this despite how long I took since the last update. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

When Tae woke up the next morning Jungkook wasn't in his bed anymore and he could hear the shower running.

He checked the time on his phone after turning off his nth alarm, it was still 4 AM but closer to 5 now. In less than an hour, they would have to leave and go to their school for the trip. 

He looked around him, Jimin was still fast asleep and they were cuddling. He tried his best not to move the other too much while getting himself out of his bed. It wasn't easy with but he managed. Without a noise, he took his bag, full of the clothes he'd wear that day and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He knocked on the door, knowing it was Jungkook since this bathroom was used only by the boy and his brothers.

"A minute."

"Jungkookie's naked?"

"No but don't come in just yet!"

After a few minutes Jungkook opened the door. His soft locks still in bedhead mode and his mouth full of toothpaste as he brushed his teeth … he looked so sweet. Taehyung kissed his cheek and he giggled, spreading a bit of toothpaste around him.

"Ew!", Tae said as he laughed.

Tae undressed and jumped in the shower. 

"Hyung!", Jungkook whined, hiding his eyes because he got shy after he watched Taehyung undress. 

The younger's eyes had been glued to the other's body but once Tae was undressed, the 'shock' of having his boyfriend fully naked in front of him passed and a burning blush bloomed on his cheeks.

Taehyung looked at him for a second. He didn't expect Jungkook to have such a reaction. Well the eye hiding and the pink cheeks were pretty normal things. The boner tenting his boxers wasn't usual though. Taehyung said nothing about it and closed the glass doors while smirking happily.

When he was done showering, Jungkook was still in the room.

"What's up?"

"Be quick, I need another shower. Cold shower."

Tae laughed. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and went back to Jimin and Jungkook's bedroom after kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

Jimin was still sleeping but he wasn't alone in the bed anymore. Kai had joined, the little kid had probably been woken up by Taehyung's shower singing.

Taehyung didn't bother them and joined the kitchen where his uncle was preparing a big bag of food.

"Are you bringing for all the band, uncle?"

"You'll be thankful when I'll give you crackers to eat on the road, little brat. And yes I packed enough chips for everyone. I'm gonna be the cool teacher, I leave the scolding to your PE teacher, or to your theater teacher."

"I heard you're not the kind type of teacher."

"I've got rules set and I'm strict on pronunciation, that's different from not being kind. Can you call your brothers to make sure they are awake now?"

He took his phone out and called Jin Appa because he was sure that his brothers wouldn't answer him. They were awake, and getting ready. 

Jungkook joined them in the kitchen after his second shower and they ate some of yesterday night's leftovers as breakfast.

While Yoongi went to check on Taehyun, Kai and Jimin, to see if the 3 boys were still sleeping, Hoseok appeared in the kitchen and asked Jungkook for a small private talk. Taehyung stayed alone in the kitchen for a little while, scrolling on his social medias to make time pass.

When Jungkook came back a very well known flush showed on his cheeks. 

"Ready for the road trip, love?"

"Not really, hyung. Hum, I have to talk to Yoon hyung before we go. And Appa told me to get comfier pants because the road will be long to reach the Island."

"Jeans aren't comfy anyway."

  
  


The statement made him laugh. Taehyung was dressed in a very large white T-shirt and flowy flax dungarees. That was probably his definition of comfy after all, always a bit too classy for the event but never too classy for Kim Taehyung.

  
  


"I'm gonna put some sweatpants instead. Sorry if I don't look good for you.", he shyly said.

"Jungkook, you look good in everything. Hell you look adorable in those too big clothes that you like to put on, you know the sports clothes you like."

"My basketball clothes, hyung?"

"Yes that. I prefer to have you comfortable clothes like that than to see you stuck in those very tight jeans. It looks good but we all know it's uncomfortable as fuck."

Jungkook gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

  
  


Soon after Taehyung went back to his place to say goodbye to his fathers and take his luggage.

Jin had prepared equally as much food as Yoongi did, but it was only for his boys, not for a whole bus. "Stress baking" he had said to justify the large amount of cake and biscuits. Taehyung told him that everything would be alright and that he'd keep an eye on Yeonjun and Soobin, which made his two little brothers complain.

When they were about to join Yoongi at his place, Beomgyu woke up crying.

"Hey there, what's happening, Beomie?", Namjoon asked.

"Hyungies, going without me", the 7 years old managed to let out in between sobs.

"Mimi", Taehyung said with the nickname he'd given the kid when he was only a toddler. "You're gonna have Appas for you only! That's great! You can ask Jin Appa to make you pancakes in the morning, you can ask Joon Appa to help you with homeworks, you can cuddle them in front of a movie in the evening …" 

Beomgyu nodded, though he was still crying.

Taehyung then whispered. "I am sure you can even get to sleep with them tonight if you make puppy eyes!"

"Really?", he whispered loudly, a smile finally appearing on his face.

"Yes but you have to remember to knock on their door if you want to get in their room. OK?"

The kid nodded and went to pull on the hem of Namjoon's sleeping shirt to be lifted in his arms. It had been a few years that Beomgyu as the "big boy" he was, refused to be carried around but Namjoon complied and held him up. 

"Take care of Appas for us, right Beomgyu?", Yeonjun asked.

The kid squealed a yes and they said goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it.
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo if you liked this and I would really enjoy to read your comments.


	5. Chapter 5

"But Appa!"

"Jungkook are you about to throw a tantrum?”, Yoongi asked, just the way he asked Kai when the 6 years old boy was upset. “We are short on time so be quick if that's what you're gonna do.", he sighed.

"Hyung, why are you doing that to me? Why be on his side?"

"Because Kookie, your Appa knows why he asks you that. The trip is long and you didn't sleep much last night. I've participated in enough school trips as a teacher to promise you that the first hours will be very exciting and then tiredness will overcome the excitement and everyone will calm down."

"I w-, I won't sleep. I pro-pro-promise.", he whined.

"Jung Jungkook. Are you really trying to tell me that you'll fight sleep? Are you seeking trouble for yourself? You know what happens if you don't sleep enough."

"He woke up and chose violence?", Jimin asked Jungkook as he came into the room, brushing his eyes sleepily.

"Jiminie hyung, help me!", Jungkook pleaded.

"S'up?"

Yoongi looked at the teenagers. He knew Jungkook's discomfort, he could totally understand that the boy didn't want to do as told. Hell, he probably wouldn't have listened to his parents at Jungkook's age, especially if what they were asking for was that embarrassing.

"I'm gonna get the things in the car. Sort your thing out, you have 10 minutes.", he said.

"What happened?", Jimin asked.

"Appa wants me t-to wear … "

The last part was slurred but Jimin understood.

"Why not then? You wear them when we go to visit your grandparents, Mokpo is even further than Gwangju. Plus you'll have to trip on the ferry ..."

"You're with them too?", he asked with a sad disappointed pout.

"Kookie. Imagine if you end up falling asleep? What happens then?"

"Taehyungie or Yoonie hyung wakes me up?"

"Are you gonna explain Tea? And if Appa falls asleep too? You know how much he likes to sleep in cars, well anywhere."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now, go change before I force you to Jungkook, I'm doing it for your well being.", Hoseok said.

Jungkook came out of the bathroom with poorly dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Baby, please don't be so upset, no one will realize.', Hoseok tried.

"I'm mad at you Appa.", he said.

"It's alright, you can be mad at me, being mad is fine. I'm happy that you expressed yourself about it. I love you Jungkook."

"Me too but I'm not happy with you."

"Can I still get a goodbye kiss?"

"Yes. Just one."

  
  


He joined the car in which Yoongi was stacking the luggage with Yeonjun and Soobin's help.

Taehyung came by Jungkook's side and held him by the waist for a minute before being called to help. When Tae held him, Jungkook did his best to hide his face from the older, knowing that his reddened eyes and rosy cheeks would betray him.

They said goodbye and Yoongi started the car.

When they arrived at the school and parked in the teacher parking lot, only a few cars were there. Yoongi told the boys to leave their things in the car and they went into the amphitheater where four of the man's colleagues were waiting for their students, apparently he was the last of them to arrive.

Jungkook curled up on one of the seats of the front row. He still felt like crying. Taehyung sat next to him. 

"Kookoo, what happened? I know something happened. You were happy when I went and sad when I came back."

"I argued with Appa. It's not important but I don't like arguing with him."

"Oh I see. I argue with Appa Joon sometimes. I don't like it much either."

"You don't argue with Jin?"

"Not really because we're pretty much on the same page. We get along even better since I started to work with him."

"How is it?"

"Hum? What? Work?"

"No, I mean, you, you know, it's not that Jin hyung is your Eo-eomma be-because you have 2 Appas but ... like you know, having 2 parents that love you."

"You are thinking about your mother, hum?"

He nodded.

"My Eom-eomma, I don't think …", he sighed, not finding his words. "She doesn't like me, hyung. She stopped liking me when I got sick and this morning Appa and I argued about a dumb thing but it made me think of Eomma. She used to be the one getting mad if I wouldn't …"

He started to cry, not finishing his sentence, it was too embarrassing to tell his boyfriend anyway. His Eomma used to be the one getting mad at him if he didn't put some protective underwear to get in the car for long rides. He had to be reassured by his Appa everytime, it was the man that repeated to him that it wasn’t his fault but just a side effect of his medications … she only got mad at him for soiling the car seats when he woke up wet from naps.

Taehyung didn't know why exactly Jungkook was sobbing in his arms. Or at least he wasn't sure anymore if it was about the argument Jungkook had with Hoseok or about his mother. So he just held Jungkook in his arms.

"I'm sure your mom still loves you.", he tried.

"She doesn't. She, she, she doesn't love me because I'm sick.", he sobbed, heart aching.

"Shhh, JK, it's alright. There are lots of people that love you here."

Taehyung looked around him. There were a few people entering the room. A few people were sitting further away from them but none seemed to acknowledge Jungkook crying.

At some point Soobin passed by them. Taehyung did his best to call his little brother softly not to warn everyone and told him to get Yoongi.

The man appeared a minute after.

"Kookie? What's happening?"

"Appa."

"What's with your Appa, do you want me to call him?"

"No. He … Appa is mad at me. Eomma, she …"

"Jungkookie baby, your appa isn't mad at you. He may have raised his voice this morning but he isn't mad just concerned. Go wash your face Kookoo."

Taehyung looked at the other teen going away from him to join the amphitheater's bathroom. He didn't know what happened when he wasn't here but it probably wasn't pleasant.

"Uncle Yoon, what happened?"

"Hoseok told him to go get in better clothes but he wouldn't so they yelled a little."

"Oh, hum, I see, I guess, I mean, he could still choose his clothes though, right?”

“Sure he can but it’s special, Tae. He knows why Seok-ah asked him to change clothes.”

“Hum, OK.”

There was a little blank. THey were both waiting for Jungkook to come back from the restroom. 

“Uncle, why did he tell me that his mother didn't love him?", Taehyung dared asking.

"He talked about her?", he asked quizzically. "What did he say exactly?"

"That she didn't love him because he's sick."

"Hoseok told me that she has always had a hard time dealing with his epilepsy. It's complicated but she seems to belittle him quite a lot."

"But does she like him at all? He said that … she was mad and such."

"Tae-ah, I don't know her personally but I know most parents love their kids. I don't know what she ever did or didn't though and it's not my place to know."

Taehyung nodded.

Yoongi sighed before telling him, "I just know that I love Jungkook and Taehyun like my own sons."

"You should ask Hoseok to marry you.". Taehyung said without waiting a second. "So they become your sons for real.", Taehyung said with a big smile.

"I … hum … we'll see if we get there one day.", the man told him with a smirk.

Jungkook came back, his breath was calmer and water drops still dribbled down on his face.

"You OK lovie?", Tae asked.

"Better."

"Jungkook, did you take your meds already?", Yoongi asked.

"It's too early. I can't take them for now."

"Did you feel like a seizure was coming?"

Jungkook shook his head.

Hoseok had warned Yoongi about Jungkook's emotional meltdowns when they started dating a few years ago. It always came a few hours or maybe a day before a tonic clonic seizure. It wasn't the first time that the man acknowledged those things but he was never sure it was THE thing that actually happened when he saw Jungkook behaving this way. He kept in mind to watch out for any other sign of a seizure and after giving a few reassuring words to his step son he went back to work.

Jungkook curled in Taehyung's hold. He was sleepy already with the excitement washed off by all his emotions.

He didn't move until later when Felix arrived with his fathers, Minho and Jeongin. The youngest, held up on Chan's hip was still dressed in fuzzy pajamas and if you looked closer, despite the pajamas looking classy and quite expensive, both of the men were clad in their sleeping outfits as well along with their big bucket hats and jackets.

Felix's presence cheered Jungkook immediately, the boy was like an excited ray of sunshine. He was bouncing on his feet as he walked closer to them and it made Jungkook smile.

"Hyung, hyung, I can't wait to tell you about the boys, I met them two days ago and they can't wait to let us participate in their MV."

"Felix, you're not supposed to let everyone know.", Minho said behind him. "Let the teachers annonce."

"But I told them already!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard.", Minho said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it.
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo if you liked this.  
> Feel free to leave a little comment, I'd gladly read them.


End file.
